There is No Easter Bunny
by bathroomstahl
Summary: After Easter, the Cutie Mark Crusaders are told that the Easter Bunny isn't real by Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Could it be true? Is the Easter Bunny really not real? A/N: Just a small story I did for Easter!


**There is No Easter Bunny**

Sweetie Belle trotted happily along to school. Last night had been Easter and now she was so excited at what the Easter Bunny had brought her. He had brought her so much candy to share with her friends and now, most of that candy was in her saddle bags. Today she was the happiest filly around.

Sweetie trotted along until she reached her school. Outside the school were the other colts and fillies as they played on the playground the school had. After locating her two friends, Sweetie galloped over to Apple Bloom and Scootaloo.

"Hey, guess what the Easter Bunny brought me!" Sweetie exclaimed to her friends; not able to contain her joy.

"What'd he bring ya?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yeah," Scootaloo agreed.

Sweetie Belle moved her hoof back to her saddle bags and opened one up. "He brought me all of this," Sweetie Belle said happily.

"Whoa, the Easter Bunny brought ya all that?" Apple Bloom asked in amazement.

"The Easter Bunny?" somepony asked in a high pitched voice. "You _seriously_ think that the Easter Bunny is real?" The three fillies looked over to the origin of the voice, and standing there was Diamond Tiara and her friend Silver Spoon.

"The Easter Bunny is real!" Sweetie Belle yelled at the two fillies that had tormented her on several different occasions.

"Like if! There is no Easter Bunny. Only a stupid blank flank would think there was one," Diamond Tiara told them.

"Yeah. Like seriously, how stupid are you three?" Silver Spoon asked. "Thinking that the _Easter Bunny _actually exists."

"He does exist!" Sweetie Belle defended. "If he doesn't, how do you explain the candy I got from him?"

"Yeah, how do ya'll explain that?" Apple Bloom agreed.

Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes. "It's easy. Your mom or dad buys the candy, hides it for a bit, and after you go to bed on the night before Easter they put it out. Wait, for you three it's your older sisters, since two of you are orphans and the other one barely _ever _see her mommy and daddy."

"Hey, don' say things like that!" Apple Bloom yelled at her classmates. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looked to the ground at the mention of their parents.

"It's true isn't it?" Silver Spoon asked. "And my daddy has always told me to _always _tell the truth." The two bullies smirked.

"Diamond Tiara! Silver Spoon!" The two fillies looked over at the mention of their names and trotting towards them was a somewhat angry looking Ms. Cheerilee. The two fillies backed away from their teacher, as their teacher reached the place they were at. "What are you two doing?" Ms. Cheerilee asked them.

"Only telling the truth," Diamond Tiara said truthfully.

Ms. Cheerilee frowned at the vagueness of Diamond Tiara's answer. "About what?" she then asked.

"Easter," Silver Spoon quickly said.

"What about Easter?" the teacher then asked.

"The Easter Bunny. Those three shouldn't think such a thing is real at their age," Diamond Tiara admitted.

"So why were you two talking about their parents the way you were?" Ms. Cheerilee asked the two fillies.

This question had stopped the two bullies in their tracks. "Well you see…" Diamond Tiara began.

"Three days of detention for both of you," Ms. Cheerilee told them, "your detention will start after school today."

"But-" Diamond Tiara began.

"No 'buts'," Ms. Cheerilee scolded. "Now, go back to the classroom; recess is just about over."

The two fillies slowly trotted away, upset that they had detention for telling the truth.

"Are you three okay?" Ms. Cheerilee asked.

"Yeah, they were jus' bein' mean to us," Apple Bloom said. "So, is there an Easter Bunny, Ms. Cheerilee?"

Ms. Cheerilee opened her mouth and then closed it. The Cutie Mark Crusaders could tell that she was thinking. "Well, you should just ask your sisters. They'll know for sure," Ms. Cheerilee told them, "now come on; recess is over."

"Okay," the three fillies said as they began to trot back to the school.

Sweetie Belle trotted through the door of the Carousel Boutique with a sad look on her face. All day she had pondered over the idea of the Easter Bunny not being real, and now she was going to ask the single pony that she looked up to the most. Her sister Rarity.

_Rarity will know if the Easter Bunny is real, she has to_, Sweetie Belle thought to herself.

The white filly trotted into her older sister's workroom and there was her older sister. The beautiful white unicorn mare with the amazingly styled purple mane stood in the room while levitating fabrics over to work on a dress she was in the process of making. Sweetie Belle slowly trotted over to her older sister.

"Rarity, can I ask you something?" Sweetie Belle timidly asked.

"Give me a minute, Sweetie Belle," Rarity told her younger sister as she continued to work on the dress.

"Well, okay," Sweetie said before she trotted into another room of the Carousel Boutique.

Sweetie Belle didn't have to wait long until her sister trotted out of her workroom. "Now then, Sweetie Belle, what did you want to ask me?" Rarity asked.

"Well, today at school Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon overheard me talking about the candy the Easter Bunny brought me," Sweetie Belle began, as her older sister frowned. "And they said that there isn't an Easter Bunny and that it is just you giving me the candy and lying to me about the whole thing. Is it true?"

Rarity sighed. "Sweetie Belle, every colt and filly grow up believing that the Easter Bunny is real. Now, it's not really lying, but the Easter Bunny isn't real. He's just a figment of your imagination.

"I was the same way when I was younger. And when somepony told me that the Easter Bunny wasn't real, I asked mother and father if he was real. As many parents do when a foal asks that question, they said that he wasn't real. That he's just a thing foals believe in."

"So… you're saying that the Easter Bunny isn't real?" Sweetie Belle began to tear up.

"Yes, I'm saying that the Easter Bunny is not real." Rarity put a hoof around her younger sister. "I know exactly how you feel right now; I went through the same thing."

"No you didn't." Sweetie moved away from her sister's hoof. "Now I have to admit that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are right. Do you know how it feels to find out ponies that make you sad are right? If they're right about that, then what else are they right about? Are they right about me not ever getting my cutie mark?"

"Now, Sweetie, you'll get your cutie mark. They might be right about some things, but they're not right about everything," Rarity said as she tried moving her hoof to her sister again.

Sweetie Belle rejected her sister's hoof. "But if they're right about that, they could be right about everything else." Sweetie Belle trotted away from her sister and went to her room leaving a sad looking Rarity.

"I'll have a talk to her tomorrow morning," Rarity said to herself.

Apple Bloom trotted into her family's farm. At Sweet Apple Acres the sound of trees getting hit by hind hooves could always be heard, well except in the winter months. Apple Bloom trotted as fast as she could without galloping on the road that led to her home, so she could ask her older sister, Applejack, if the Easter Bunny truly existed.

Apple Bloom had always had doubts about the Easter Bunny, she thought that a big bunny wouldn't go around giving everypony candy on Easter, but she had never questioned her older sister on if the Easter Bunny was real. Since Applejack was the Element of Honesty, she didn't see a need to question what her sister said.

But now, she wasn't so sure. Especially after Ms. Cheerilee's reaction to her question earlier that day. If the Easter Bunny was real, then Ms. Cheerilee wouldn't have told them to ask their older sisters.

Apple Bloom reached her house and entered it. Inside was her older brother, Big Macintosh or just Big Mac, and Granny Smith, who was sleeping. Those weren't the ponies she was looking for, it was Applejack she was looking for.

Apple Bloom trotted over to her older brother and asked, "Is Applejack in the orchard buckin' apple trees?"

"Eeyup," Big Mac replied in his deep voice.

"Okay, I'm goin' out ta ask her somethin'," Apple Bloom told her older brother. Big Mac nodded and Apple Bloom trotted out of the house.

It didn't take Apple Bloom long until she found Applejack bucking trees. Since it was the beginning of Applebuck Season, she wasn't too far in the orchard bucking trees.

"Hey, Applejack, can Ah ask ya somethin'?" the yellow filly asked her older sister.

"Sure," Applejack said as she bucked a tree. A few seconds after Applejack bucked the tree, apples fell from it and into buckets on the ground.

"Today durin' recess Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon where goin' on 'bout there not bein' an Easter Bunny. Are they tellin' the truth?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Well, Apple Bloom, they were right," Applejack admitted. "Now Ah know it seems like Ah've been lyin' to ya all this time 'bout the Easter Bunny and all, but it was just somethin' most foals believe in and I didn' want ya ta think any different than the others."

"It's okay. Ah had my doubts 'bout the Easter Bunny fer awhile now. Ah've just never questioned ya 'bout it since you're the Element of Honesty an' all," Apple Bloom said.

"If you're ever unsure 'bout anythin' just ask me and I'll tell ya the truth," Applejack told her sister.

"Thanks, AJ." Apple Bloom galloped over to her sister and gave her a hug.

Scootaloo rode through town on her scooter as she looked for the mare that is just like her older sister, or just Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash was a hard pony to find at times, since she would fly around Ponyville a lot. And sometimes would just nap on a cloud.

After thirty minutes of searching Ponyville, Scootaloo found Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash was napping on a cloud.

"Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo called.

Rainbow Dash woke up, and looked to the ground at who called her name. "Oh, hey Scoots. What's up?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Can I ask you something?" Scootaloo asked the rainbow maned mare.

"Sure," Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, today at school, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were going on and saying that the Easter Bunny doesn't exist. Are… are they right?" Scootaloo asked.

"Well, the Easter Bunny isn't real. It's just something foals believe that is real," Rainbow Dash told her.

"So, they were right?" Scootaloo asked.

"About one thing, but not about the others they've been saying about you and your friends," Rainbow Dash told her. "You'll get your cutie marks soon, I know it."

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo said.

"No problem. If you need anything, just come on over and talk," Rainbow Dash said as she flew back up to her cloud, "you need anything else?"

"Well, can you help me with flying?" Scootaloo asked.

"Sure," Rainbow Dash said.

Sweetie Belle was on her bed. Thinking over what her older said about the Easter Bunny. "Was she really lying to me?" Sweetie Belle thought out loud. "What reason would she lie to me for? Maybe the Easter Bunny is just a little thing to believe in. But if _they _were right, then what else are they right about? Is it true that I'll never get my cutie mark and be a blank flank forever?

"But that can't be true. How many ponies are really blank flanks forever? None that I've heard of." Sweetie Belle continued to lay on her bed and think over what Rarity had said.

"Sweetie?" Sweetie Belle heard her sister say on the other side of the door.

"Yeah?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"May I come in? I'd like to talk to you," Rarity told her.

"Sure, come on in, Rarity," Sweetie Belle told her sister. The door to Sweetie Belle's room opened and in walked her older sister, Rarity.

"Now then. Earlier I said that the Easter Bunny isn't real and that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were right about that," Rarity said as Sweetie Belle nodded her head in agreement. "But I know you will get your cutie mark soon, darling. How many ponies that you've heard of never got their cutie marks? I don't know of any." Rarity trotted over to her sister's bed.

"Now, I know that what I said says that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are right the Easter Bunny not being real, but about you never getting your cutie mark. You'll get it. I know you can," Rarity reassured.

"Thanks, Rarity," Sweetie Belle told her sister.

"Anytime, Sweetie Belle," Rarity replied as she opened her forearms wanting a hug. Sweetie Belle trotted over to her older sister and gave her a nice, big hug.

**THE END**


End file.
